The last memory
by livinglittlelie
Summary: When Gwen wakes up in 221B Baker street, she doesn't know that her old life is going to change drastically: someone had tried to kill her and he isn't going to stop until he sees her dead, but she can count on the consulting detective and his friend, doctor John Watson, that are going to protect her and solve the mystery around them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! And welcome to my new fic (actually is my first one hehehe~)  
So... one day was bored at home and told myself: hey, why don't you write something? And the result is what you are going to read now.**

**I have no idea how that is going to end and how long will it take me to finish it, but I am so enthusiastic about this project that I'll try to write it well.**

**I also have to thank my beta reader (Reke I dunno your name in fanfiction!) for hepling me correcting some things of the story and encouraging me to publish this story. **

**Now you're going to read the chapter one. I hope you guys like it :) (yes, I'm going to shut up now I promise hahaha)**

Gwen opened her eyes. She was lying on a not very comfotable bed, and was shivering. Trying to stand up, she felt a light headache, and noticed that she had some bruises and scratches on her body. She had her left wrist covered with a bandage, and moaned when she tried to move it.

She took a look where she was. It was a simple room, with light blue walls and dark wooden furniture. There was a purse on the table, a bit confusing because it didn't match with the room at all: the bedroom didn't have any girly details, so why there was a handbag in there?  
Then, she heard a noise coming from outside, approaching. Searching for something to cover her nearly naked body, she found a white blanket moments before the door flew open. A tall man went in the room, looking at her, analyzing every inch of her.

"You're awake." he said.

When he had come near her, she could see his eyes better: a mixture of grey, blue and shades of green that seemed to change depending on the light, which gave him an aura of mystery and hidden secrets.

"Yes." she finally said "Where am I?"

"My house, 221B Baker street"

"London?"

"Certainly"

She looked at her clenched fists. Why was her in London? She tried to relax her shaking hands and he raised an eyebrow, noticing her increasing confusion.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Sherlock Holmes and," he turned his head to one side "the man that is going to come inside in a minute is my friend, doctor John Watson."

Then she heard a noise of a gate opening and closing, and some steps climbing what seemed to be stairs. Thirty seconds later, a face appeared behind the tall man, looking at her. He was a bit shorter than Sherlock, with light brown hair and blue eyes. A gut feeling told her that she could trust in the strange couple, that she was safe with them.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" the man that seemed to be John went near where she was sitting.

"Just a bit dizzy" she smiled faintly.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be okay soon. By the way, I'm John Watson, what's your name?"

Her mind went blank. For a reason, she couldn't remember her name or any information about herself. She started panicking when she noticed something tied up on her right wrist. It was a golden bracelet with a name written on it.

"Gwendolyn, I think."

"You think?" he said, confused.

"Yes, she does." Sherlock spoke this time "She has amnesia"

**Sooooo that's it. Here is the first chapter of the fic. I hope you enjoyed it, really :)  
I'm sure that there are some spelling or other mistakes (my English is far from being perfect (I'm from Spain wiiiii~)) so I would really appreciate if you tell me which mistakes I've made so I can correct them (and learn something too).  
I also want you to tell me if you want some Gwenlock, (it sounds better that any combination of John and Gwen's names, but if you want I can pair them, or not adding love to the story- it's all your decision!) or if you want longer chapters, anything! I just want you to rate and review :)**

**Oh f*** I forgot- Sherlock or any of the characters aren't mine (even if I wanted), just Gwen and the story  
See you soon! (I hope)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Welcome to my update of The last memory wiiiii *says while jumping on her sofa***

**Well, with all the holiday and stuff, I couldn't update the story before (I'm sorry readers). I promise I will update the third chapter sooner (I have it already written, I only have to correct mistakes, etc. you know, boring stuff)**

**I also tried to make chapters longer than they already were, because in my mind they seemed long enough, but in the screen of my laptop they are short... meh  
So... I hope you enjoy the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, only Gwen (well I don't own her, I don't own a human being, just the story and... Oh I better shut up)**

John and Gwen stared at Sherlock.

"Amnesia, you say? How do you know?"

"C'mon John, I thought you had learnt something by now."

John observed him.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?"

"Of course"

"You will scare her"

Sherlock smirked "She is tougher that she seems, John, believe me"

She stared at them with confusion 'What are they talking about?' thought to herself. Suddenly, Sherlock made eye contact and looked at her intently, making her feel uncomfortable and a bit shy, until he began talking.

"Girl, middle twenties. Doesn't have english features, but she speaks English fluently, like a native person, so I deduct she has a relative from here, more likely her mother, due to her name. No one can acquire that level of a foreign language if you don't practice everyday. "

"Why are you sure that her name is Gwendolyn? She isn't sure about that neither, is she?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "Look at her bracelet." he caught Gwen's wrist and examined the bangle "It's more or less 25 years old, like her, and has a name engraved on it. That kind of bracelets are usually given to newborns. The age of the bracelet and her age match, so we can assume that it's hers. Moreover, it's not likely to have this kind of jewelry if it's not yours, don't you think so?"

Then he took wallet out of his pocket and looked at John "I also found that when we find her. Her ID is inside."

John caught the wallet and looked inside. He took out the ID that was inside "Yes, her name is Gwendolyn." he looked back at the consulting detective "That's almost cheating, you know?"

"Well, I haven't finished" he looked at Gwen again "You prefer Gwen instead of Gwendolyn, right? Sorry for my fellow rudeness, I will continue when he stops complaining"

"Oh, _my _rudeness? That's incredible..."

Sherlock gazed him annoyed, and he stopped talking.

"Well, let's continue. We found you lying on a dead end. There was a little handbag two meters away from you, with your wallet, but not your phone, although there weren't any signs of robbery. You weren't carrying any luggage, so where is your mobile phone? You were using formal clothes, so I deduct you work here, in London. Not too far from where we found you, because you were walking home when someone attacked you."

"She could have forgotten her mobile phone in her house"

Sherlock shook his head "There were headphones inside her handbag, and no mp3. The natural conclusion is that she uses her phone to listen music when she goes home."

"And why couldn't someone have stolen her phone _and _her mp3?"

"Because the normal behavior of pickpocketers doesn't include leaving unconscious people in the street. And even if some bizarre events leads him to leave her in a road end, he would at least pick the £110 pounds that she had in her wallet before."

"Oh..."

"So the questions now are: why were you attacked? And where is your mobile phone?" He grinned "Oh, that's brilliant! Finally something exciting happens."

"Wait, you didn't explain why you think she has amnesia"

"I don't think that, I know it. We found her unconscious, with a traumatismin her head. When she woke up she was disorientated, obviously, but she didn't recognize her handbag, which is lying at her right with her clothes. She didn't know that we are in London, she doesn't even remember her name, she had read it on the bracelet... So if you consider all these evidences, it's natural to come to the conclusion that she has amnesia."

"Amazing"

Both of the boys turned towards her. Sherlock smiled slightly and John smirked.

"Wow, it's becoming an habit"

Gwen tilted her head in confusion "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you just were extremely right"

Gwen was getting dressed with some warm and clean clothes that John had lent her while the two boys were talking in the living room. She could hear someone that she didn't recognize talking with them, so she dressed up as fast as she could to see what was going on. In the living room there was a woman, in her middle fifties probably, that was carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it. They hadn't noticed that she was there yet -well, she suspected that Sherlock already knew- and overheard the conversation that they were having.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not your housekeeper? I'm your landlady."

"But your tea is fabulous, ms Hudson"

"That flattery won't help you dodge the problem, young man" she sighed. Then she turned around and saw Gwen standing there "Oh honey you scared me! Come here near the fire, you must be freezing standing there... The weather has been crazy these days... Wait a minute, I'll make a cup of tea for you"

"Oh, you don't need to worry..."

"I insist"

She chuckled 'She just can't stop feeling responsible of everyone, can she?'

She sat on the nearest sofa obediently and looked at the two men that had probably saved her life. John was watching the fireplace while drinking slowly his tea and Sherlock was looking at her emotionless again. 'Maybe it's what he usually does...'

"How are you feeling" the detective asked.

"Better, thanks"

Ms Hudson came inside the living room again, with a hot pot and a cup of tea on her tray.

"How many sugars, honey?"

"Two, please. And thank you, ms Hudson"

"My pleasure" the woman stared at her "I thought they were... you know... a couple, but if you are here means that I was wrong, after all..."

John buffed "How many times do I have to say that I'm not gay?"

"Oh honey I have nothing against homosexual people. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"But that's not the case!"

Gwen tried not to laugh, but she ended giggling a little. Sherlock seemed amused at the situation.

"So," John said, trying to change the topic "what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean? Investigate of course!"

"But... I don't want to cause you more troubles... Both of you have taken care of me while I was unconscious, and I don't want to bother you."

"Are you serious? It is the most interesting thing that has happened to me this week"

"Anyway, we will discuss that tomorrow. Now, everybody go to sleep. Gwen, you can keep using my bed, I'll use the sofa."

She finished her delicious tea and went to "her" bed. Covered with the rug, she thought about the strange couple that had just met and slowly, she fell asleep.

**Somewhere in London, 2:45 am**

He watched how the light of the fire made the whiskey of his glass shine and dance slowly. It had been a hard day, he had to deal with an enormous problem that had had the chance to destroy everything he had worked for years.

Just for a stubborn girl that was more intelligent than she seemed.

'But the problem will be solved early' he thought while he drank almost all his drink 'Carl is getting rid of her.'

Someone knocked the door. His beautiful secretary came in. She was very professional, and wise enough to know that the safest way to stay alive in this business was being an ignorant, and he respected her for that.

"Carl has just called. He said he had completed the mission. He will send the phone to your office tomorrow."

"Perfect. You can go home now."

"Thank you,sir. If you excuse me."

He finished his whiskey and put on his coat. He thought about the body of that stupid scientist, now lying who knew where, and laughed. It was a shame, she was very beautiful, with a nice body. She could have become his new lover if she hadn't been so annoying, but he couldn't help it.

Because nobody can oppose to his plans.

**hehehee what's going to happen? Here we have a bad boy that seems powerful and one of the super-deductions of my dear consulting detective.**

**If you want the chapter longer or something tell me! I'll be grateful to read your comments.**


End file.
